Window of Opportunity
by unknown.path
Summary: Bella broke up with superstar Edward Cullen four years ago so that he could be the next big thing, so how did she wake up with his arm draped across her and in his bed...naked? AH, B/E
1. 1 Look And You May Seek

**WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY **

_**Disclaimer:**_

Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

_**Author's Note:  
**_So it's been a very long time since I've attempted to write a fic, and sadly the only time's I've ever completed a fic was when it was a one shot. I've deleted my old one's so it's like a clean slate. I don't plan on this story being very long...10 chapters-ish. And I've actually written a physical outline (however brief it is) so chances seem high that this will be completed. I know what will happen, but I'm not too used to writing stuff down instead of telling my idea's to people. So *fingers crossed* hopefully this isn't terrible and hopefully this will be completed.

Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

_**Summary:**_

Bella broke up with superstar Edward Cullen four years ago so that he could be the next big thing, so how did she wake up with his arm draped across her and in his bed...naked?

**CHAPTER 1 - LOOK AND YOU MAY SEEK**

Bella groaned softly as she slowly woke up, enjoying the pleasurable ache between her thighs and the warm heavy arm draped across her. She moved to stretch until a stray thought crossed her mind and she froze. _Wait just a minute. _She didn't have a heavy arm to be trapped under or anyone to cause the pleasurable ache. Glancing around the room slowly, her eyes widened – she knew this room. A soft squeak escaped her lips and memories of last night came rushing back, or at least some of them. Things tended to be a bit hazy after the mass amounts of alcohol she had consumed.

_Oh shit..._

It had started like any other day.

With a yawn, Bella crawled out of bed and stretched as she headed for the bathroom, when a loud crash caused her to whip around and fall over in surprise. "Oww," she groaned before pushing herself up and turned to look out her window. Her heart gave a lurch and she froze in shock. Staring back at her, green eye's darkened with lust was Edward Cullen – Mr. Superstar himself. Oh and her ex-boyfriend and you know love of her life and all that jazz.

She watched transfixed as his dark emerald eyes raked over her, blatantly ogling her scantily clad..._oh shit! _Her cheeks darkened immediately as she glanced down at her tiny tank top and boy shorts. Clenching her fists she glanced up, and narrowed her eyes in irritation – the bastard was laughing at her! Her irritation grew as he slowly licked his lips and winked at her. WINKED! Huffing in annoyance, she stretched slowly and, making sure to tilt her head and show off her neck, arched her back sensuously. Slowly her hand drifted to her stomach and lightly rubbed her abdomen, lifting her top slightly. Bella glanced at him and smirked as she saw his eyes were fixated on her hand. His darkened gaze shot up to her face when he noticed that her hand had stopped moving. Once they locked eyes, Bella jutted out her hip, posed, winked and walked off with a flick of her hair.

Bella _knew_ Edward. She knew how competitive and determined he was – there was no way he could have made it this big without being. Yet despite knowing all this, she had gone ahead and foolishly teased him. Big mistake.

Edward Cullen, just uttering his name caused females everywhere to sigh and swoon in delight. With his velvety voice, devastating looks and oh the whole being a musician bit easily made him the thing fantasies were made of. He'd shot to fame four years ago as the lead singer of Breaking Dawn along with his band mates Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. And four years ago, during this initial rise, Bella had broken up with him and disappeared from his life.

After her little morning show, Edward had gone out of his way to tempt her. His window, the one directly across from hers with the perfect view of his bedroom, never had the blinds drawn. He made sure to constantly walk around topless or in a towel. She'd even stumbled across him au natural on occasion.

Though, Bella had to admit to teasing him a bit to – completely out of retaliation of course. She undressed partially with her window open, never completely flashing him – just some panties here and a flash of a bra there – nothing serious.

When his little peep shows proved to not be enough for Edward, he took to reminding her in even more brutal clarity _exactly_ what she gave up. Within a week of moving in across from her, the constant parade of women began. Edward always made sure that his window was open wide and the view unhindered as he ploughed into the girls. Night after night he made the lucky lady of the night scream out in pure unabashed pleasure. And it was only for the night, he never repeated girls and they never stayed the night. It didn't matter what time of night, or early morning as it generally were, that they finished but he would send them off in a taxi.

Oh and night after night, Bella lay in bed – blinds tightly drawn shut, frustratingly aroused.

Ten days later, Bella finally surrendered. She couldn't take it anymore and needed some relief. Even when she could get off, it wasn't enough and she still fell asleep unsatisfied and frustrated. So tonight, she was getting laid.

She squeezed into pair of black skinny jeans that showed her ass off to perfection and a silky corset inspired midnight blue tank top. With her hair down in dark glossy curls, eyes lined and smoky, she was ready. Bella slipped into a pair of fuck-me black peep toe pumps, slid her keys and wallet into her pocket and left.

She chose a rather trendy but discreet bar. It was relatively packed but dark and wonderfully anonymous. Parking herself on a bar stool she casually sipped her long island iced tea and scanned the place. She eyed the pool table – it was always fun to have someone "teach" you to play.

"Care to play?"

Glancing up, her face carefully neutral, she prepared to assess a possible partner and promptly chocked on her drink.

He spoke to her casually, as if they were two strangers meeting at a bar. He had a beanie on his head, disguising the iconic mess of bronze hair, and a pair of thick rimmed black glasses – probably his reading glasses she noticed. It was amazing how easily he managed to blend in at the dark bar - with the dark, unassuming, non-designer clothing he had donned.

Before she could respond, he had already guided her over to a discreet pool table tucked into a dark corner. As they played, Edward continuously "helped her' – ironic when he was the one to teach her to play – as well as continuously refilled her drink.

Things got a bit hazy at this point. Somewhere between feeling his hard on press into her ass and being pressed into a dark corner as his lips furiously attacked hers, they managed to grab a cab and end up back at his place.

Glancing at his clock, Bella's eyes widened in surprise, it was 6:15 in the morning and that meant she had _spent the night!_ None of the other girls had ever spent the night, they were always sent home no matter the time – when they were done, he was done. Was it because she was an ex-girlfriend? Or had she been that pathetically drunk? But, Edward knew where she lived! He could have easily delivered her home. Biting her lip softly, noting how swollen they were, she began attempting to manoeuvre out of his arms. Before Bella had even managed to shift out from under his arms, she found herself flat on her back – legs spread as Edward slammed himself into her. He slid in easily enough, she was still wet from last night – or was it this morning? She doubted that was relevant at the moment.

"Oh!" she gasped in shock.

"And where did you think you were going, especially after rubbing that cute ass of yours against me? You don't leave a guy after getting him all worked up baby." He murmured in a gravely, sleep laden voice as he nuzzled her neck.

She groaned softly as he began to lazily thrust into her wet sex.

"Ed-Edward," she gasped, "uhh...we...you...should stop! I...this...ahh...it's not right...we..." she stuttered out as he continued to tease her. "I...I don't want this" though that wasn't nearly as convincing as it would have been had she not punctuated that statement with her moans.

"Really now?" he said in an amused tone. His eye's shone with suppressed laughter as his hand drifted to the apex of her thighs. He began to rub slow circles against her clit and started thrusting harder.

She could feel her stomach coiling as her orgasm built. She cried out in shock when Edward abruptly stopped moving. "Oh wait, you didn't want this right?" he teased as he nudged her lightly.

Whimpering in frustration, she tried to arch up against him but he kept her carefully pinned down.

"Come on baby, you seem ... frustrated" he punctuated the statement with a small thrust "tell me what you want".

He was going to make her beg! And damnit to hell she was desperate enough to do just that!

Groaning softly, "Edward...please"

"Please what" he teased as he continued to thrust lightly, taunting her. "Tell me what you want Bella, what you want _me_ to do"

"Lord..." she gasped "Fuck Edward...Fuck me...please"

Smirking at her, "That's all you needed to say baby" and he proceeded to slam into her again.

"Harder" she groaned and wrapped her legs around him. She tugged on his locks as his lips devoured hers.

Moaning, she felt her stomach tightening "I'm going to cum!" she gasped.

"That's it baby, cum for me. Do you like my cock pounding into you? Huh, Bella, do you? Can anyone else make you cum like I can? Can anyone else make you lose control like _I can!_" he growled as he thrust harder still.

"Edward!" Bella screamed as she shattered around him, squeezing him for all he was worth.

Edward gave a groan and gasped her name as he followed her into climax a few thrust later.

"Sleep baby" he murmured, spooning her again "we'll talk later".

Bella waited a few minutes for her heart to calm down before she attempted to move again.

"Damnit Bella! Stay" Edward grumbled, tightening his arms around her.

Sighing she flopped back against the pillow. Looking at the gorgeous half-asleep man beside her, Bella reached over and poked him on the shoulder.

Cracking a green eye open, he peered at her sleepily. "What?"

"Edward, either you go or you let me go, I need Advil"

He looked at her blankly.

"Well if you hadn't gotten me so completely plastered, I wouldn't have Satan's little minions delivering the hangover from hell" she grumbled.

Edward looked at her in amusement. "They're jumping on my brain!" she pouted.

Sighing, he moved and got out of bed. Glaring at her he stated "You, don't move" and walked off in all his naked glory.

Bella stayed still for a moment before rolling out of bed. Glancing around she grabbed Edward's shirt and slipped it on – she wasn't nearly comfortable enough to walk around naked – and headed to the washroom to clean up a bit.

She found Edward in the kitchen hands tugging at his hair and looking deep in thought. She padded over

quietly and stood next to him.

"Hey" she murmured softly, before taking the Advil out of his hands.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed" he grumbled, glaring at her.

Bella quirked an eye in amusement, shrugged, and swallowed the two pills with a gulp of water.

"We're gunna need to talk Edward..."

"Tomorrow..." he muttered.

And before Bella could utter another word Edward picked her up and placed her on the counter. Grabbing her face gently, he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Moaning softly, Bella wound her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Picking her up Edward headed back to his room and, after tugging his shirt off of her, wrapped his arms around her tightly and joined her on the bed.

_**Author's Note:**_

So what do you guys think? Worth continuing? Are you curious as to why Bella left and what's going to happen now?

Reviews are always appreciated =D


	2. 2 View From The Other Side

**WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Twilight is the property of SM.

_**Authors Note:**_

WOW I was totally blown away by the response to chapter 1. I woke up hoping for a few hits and a review or two and was flabbergasted to see over 200 hits, multiple author/story alerts and reviews! You guys totally inspired me to write and update ASAP.

So this is a little bit shorter than the first chapter and is in Edward's point of view. Hope you guys like it!

The bottom AN has a bit of a clarification!

Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

**CHAPTER 2 – VIEW FROM THE OTHER SIDE**

**EPOV**

"We need to talk"

_Who the hell ever wants to hear those words?_

Edward still couldn't completely comprehend the fact that his ex-girlfriend was here in his apartment and that they had _reconnected _multiple times and in multiple ways throughout the night and early morning.

It had been like a kick in the gut, a fist squeezing his heart, when he had glanced out his window that day and saw her. He had been setting up his bedroom and innocently looked out the window only to be greeted by a vision straight out of his fantasies or possibly a nightmare.

Bella Swan had stood there scantily clad and oblivious. Just the mere sight of her had sent him into a total mind fuck. The storm of emotions inside him – anger, resentment, longing, desire – had paralyzed him. And he couldn't help the bitter thought that crossed his mind as his eyes raked over her slowly.

_Four years certainly hadn't done her any harm. _

***FOUR YEARS AGO***

"Bella! Hey, sorry I'm late" Edward gasped out and collapsed on to the bench beside her.

He'd been running late – again. Ever since Breaking Dawn's popularity had begun to rise, Edward's life had been a mass of chaos – always running off to this interview or that show as well as squeezing in recording sessions and rehearsals – and within this whirlwind was his anchor, his Bella.

Honestly, Edward wondered if he'd be able to handle everything happening if it weren't for Bella. Whenever things got to overwhelming and he couldn't tell what was up or down, she was there for him. They'd been dating for four years now – since tenth grade – and been friends nearly all their lives. Bella had always been a part of his life, a part of him. She was his twin sister Alice's best friend and like another daughter to his parents, and one day he was going to make her an official Cullen – she just didn't know that part...yet.

Bella had always been his biggest supporter and was the one who encouraged him to meet Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty – his new band mates. _I can't believe that its only been a year since my life changed._

Carlisle, his father, had been invited to attend a medical conference in LA last summer and Alice had decided to turn it into a family event so that they and Bella could "check out UCLA's campus". One night, Bella had managed to get him on stage for an open mic night at cafe near their hotel. It was pure luck that Aro Volturi had been desperate for a muffin and stumbled into said cafe as Edward was performing.

After that night, his life had done a one eighty.

Aro was a talent scout for Eclipse Records, one of the biggest names in the music industry. They'd talked business and music and Aro promised to keep him in mind for any future projects – promising that if none came up, he'd make sure to create one for Edward.

A week after returning to Fork's, Aro had called. He told Edward that Eclipse was in the process of developing some new acts and meeting Edward had solidified one of the ideas being tossed around the board room. Aro had two other male musicians around Edward's age and wanted to see if the three guys would mesh together and form a band. A meeting was set up in Seattle for the following week.

Bella had badgered him daily – prepping and convincing him to meet the two guys. She convinced him that his fears of being a "cookie-cutter boy band" were unfounded and that simply meeting the other guys didn't mean he _had_ to sign a contract.

So Edward went, met, and meshed with Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. Breaking Dawn was born.

The guys relocated to LA, signed contracts, and started making music.

Luckily for Edward, Bella and Alice both had chosen to attend UCLA – to study business and fashion design respectively. Edward was actually supposed to have joined them but his plans had clearly changed.

Now a year later, Breaking Dawn's first single was at the top of the charts.

"Edward..." Bella began softly as she stared intensely at her clasped hands. "It's 4:30...we were supposed to meet over an hour ago."

"Bella...I know I'm sorry but we were practising and we lost track of – "

"No, Edward I'm sorry but....I just can't anymore okay?"

"Bella what are – "

"Edward" she said, cutting him off. "I...we..._this_...isn't working."

Edward felt his heart squeeze and his body freeze in shock. A cold dread quickly spread through his body as he heard those words leave her lips. "B...Bella...what are you saying are ..."

"We just aren't working anymore Edward!" her voice hardened and her posture stiffened. "This hasn't been working for ages now. You're never on time, if you bother showing up at all. We're not together anymore, not really anyways. We always have to sneak around...lie...you go out with all these other girls and ..."

"Bella! You know none of that is real! It's just what I have to do right now. Heidi just wants to make sure I have a certain public image" Edward tried to desperately explain. The band's manager Heidi had hardly been ecstatic when she heard that Edward was taken, so they'd come to a compromise. Bella and Edward just needed to stay out of the public eye and Edward just needed to seem available...a few spotting with certain other up and comers and all that. Sure it wasn't ideal but Edward had always thought Bella and him were stronger than that – strong enough to wait it out and make it, now he wasn't too sure.

"I'm sorry Edward...I just can't anymore. This is your life, your scene. This whole living in the public eye thing, it's not me. I don't fit in and I can't do this anymore"

"Bella please, we can talk to Heidi and – "

"No, Edward I'm done. I..." she took a deep breath "I don't want you anymore, I don't want _this_ anymore. Good bye Edward". Bella stood up turned to look him in the eyes, her big brown eyes glossy with tears and swirling with emotion. "You're going to be huge Edward, I know you will. Good Luck" and she walked away.

And that was the last time Edward Cullen had seen Bella Swan in person.

She had completely disappeared after that day. He found out that Bella had left LA that day without a word to anyone. Alice had been devastated, only being left a short email saying goodbye and to not contact her anymore. Carlisle and Esme didn't know what to do and, though Jasper and Emmett hadn't known her very well, they two were left saddened and confused by her abrupt leave.

Ha! "Living in the public eye isn't for me" she had said. Yet, three years later Bella had published a novel "Shattered Perfection" and was being hailed as 'an up and coming author taking the literary world by storm'. Yeah, she sure didn't want to be seen in the public eye. What happened to her studying business and making it big in the corporate world or whatever it was she had planned to do with a degree in business.

Now here he was, four years after having his heart shattered, with Bella Swan in his shirt on his couch and freshly fucked.

_What the hell had he gotten himself into now?_

_**Authors Note:**_

So what did you guys think? A little insight into what happened in the past and what Edward's thinking. I realise there was a bit of confusion over when B&E had broken up so I hope this cleared it up a bit.

BUT I don't mind reiterating it but they've been broken up for FOUR years and the window teasing is the first time they've seen each other since the break up.

NEXT CHAPTER: the Talk and a peek into Bella's brain. I wonder what's swirling around in there.

So review and tell me what you think =D


	3. 3 Talk Not The Truth

**WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY **

_**Disclaimer:**_

Twilight is owned by SM.

_**Author's Note:  
**_HEY! I'm so sorry but this is a super short chapter...but something is better than nothing right? I apologize for the ridiculously long wait but...I'm a uni student and my midterms have begun! The next chapter may take a while to come. It probably won't be up until after Halloween unless I get a major rush of inspiration. If so I could have the next update or two typed up in a matter of hours.

So just to keep everyone in the loop I have 5 midterms in the span of 7 days...the twenty-third to thirtieth. And after that I may just sleep for a full day to recuperate before I can relax and write!

Also I've been toying with the idea of changing the writing style. At the moment this chapter and the first one are written in the same style. An almost BPOV/third person and I think I'll change it to straight BPOV and hope it doesn't confuse anyone.

Unbeta'd and written VERY fast ... so I hope it's not too terrible!

Sorry for the massive author's note!

**CHAPTER 3 – TALK NOT THE TRUTH**

"Edward...I...I don't know what to say" Bella mumbled. "Lord if this gets out...the media...will rip us – no _me_ to shreds."

_Wait just a minute..._

"Why the hell am _I _apologizing?" she asked sharply, sitting up straight. "I didn't do anything...I mean _you_ came ...and pool...and the drinks...it wasn't me! It was you...what...why?"

"And stop glaring at me! This isn't my fault!" Bella grumbled, noticing his narrowed gaze.

"Rip _you_ to shreds huh?" he asked tightly. "Not that I should be surprised you said that"

"What the hell is that supposed to –"

"What happened to business Bella? Marketing?" he cut her off. "I thought that was you passion?"

"Things change Edward..." Bella said uncomfortable, looking away.

"More like people change. I never thought you'd be such a sell out. You always claimed to hate the spot light but then you go right ahead and –"

"It wasn't like that! My book wasn't about you..." she pleaded. "Edward...why am I still here?"

"What do you mean?" he muttered uncomfortably.

"None of the others stayed the night." It was a statement, not a question.

Smirking arrogantly, he replied "Maybe you lasted longer than the night"

Jumping to her feet, hands on her hips Bella started pacing in irritation – completely missing the darkened gaze focused on her bare legs. "Damnit Edward! You know what I mean!"

"You were dead to the world and someone" his dark greens eyes raked over her scantily clad form "exhausted me."

Sighing softly, Bella plopped on to the couch. "Edward...what is this...what are we...what am I supposed to _say_?"

His green eyes flared up with irritation as he tensed slightly. "Don't say anything Bella. No one will notice or care" he sneered "you precious image won't be tarnished."

"That's not what I meant Edward..." she gasped "I...it was _four_ years ago..._we_ were four years ago...and now you...what do _you_ want this to be?"

"Nothing. It was sex Bella _just sex._ Why what do _you_ want it to be" He replied firmly, daring her.

Jumping back to her feet she started speaking frantically. "No! I would never even think that! I – "

"What? Bella" he murmured silkily, quickly closing the distance between them. Leaning forward he began to whisper huskily into her ear. "Why? Are you saying because I wasn't good enough for you back then...am I still not good enough? You seemed quite _satisfied_ last night..."

Biting her lip to stifle a whimper, "I...it wasn't ... like that" Bella managed to choke out, squeezing her thighs together as a distinct heat began to spread from her abdomen to the place between her legs.

"Am I making you nervous Bella?" His voice ghosted over her sensitive skin as he feathered light kisses down her neck. Smirking as Bella gripped his upper arms tightly, "or is it something else you're feeling."

"Edward..." she groaned, stretching her neck to the side as his fingers began to deftly unbutton the shirt.

Bella moaned softly as he sucked on her collar bone. She moved one hand to the band of his boxers, letting the tip of a single finger slip past. Teasingly she began to draw her finger lightly over his hip bones. As her finger began to delve further a shrill ring erupted though the air.

Both tensed and froze in place.

_**Author's Note:**_

I just wanted to also mention that I have been bitten by inspiration but NOT for this story...I've been toying with 2-3 other ideas and have jotted down a few notes and bits of an outline. I may start writing them and if people want I will post the summaries next chapter. But I WON'T be posting any new stories (other than a one shot if it strikes my fancy) until this story is more developed!

I haven't abandoned this fic! Keep your fingers crossed that I can break my curse of never finishing a fic!


End file.
